Del Dice Norie
by GanjiaQueen91
Summary: Isabella Nicie, Is your typicall College Student. That is untill she finds out shes a Vampire Princess. New Take on on Vampire stories its not finished.. But here are the first few chapters.


Del Dici Norie

Chapter 1

Abroad

"Stacey its only until graduation, ill be back a week before, plus ill try to come home for Christmas." I said to my best friend as she walked me to the Airport security terminal. But Izzy its our last year of college how am I posed to manage. I cant be president of D.S.T (Delta Sigma Theta) I can't plan rush week what if I don't choose the right girls. AND OMG Rodney what if he does something stupid." She just kept rambling on. See Ive known Stacey Rice since she was my pledge sister freshmen year and I guess you could say pretty damn inseparable since. Well that is until today, because today Im flying to Italy where I will be studying theater in the performing track for the next year. "Are you even listing to me Izzy, Isabella" " huh oh ya I was listening prez, Rodney, wrong girls got it." I looked back at her knowing she could see though my façade that I cared one little bit about her boy problems and I left her my title of President because I know she can do it. " Well one good thing could come of this Izzy." Bewilderment crossed my face " and what would that be Stace." A crooked smile creeped onto her face "UM HOT ITALIAN MEN! What else." Ughhh " I don't date you know that and no smooth sweet talking Italian man is going to change that." " MMMHUMMMM ya right girl sure and im the "mona lisa." " Well be sure to tell Leonardo Dvinci I said hi Ms Lisa." I swear that girl don't make no sense. " Look stace my plane leaves in twenty minutes. " All first class passengers please report to the boarding area" " Oh shit Izzy that's you and I think I deserve a thank you for the upgraded seat for that long ass ride." Well she is right she did convince the cute guy at the kiosk to allow me to upgrade my seat for twenty bucks. " yes and thank you I gotta go I love you and ill call you as soon as I land kay." I grabbed my best as my eyes filled with tears " oh Izzy girl no worries ill see you soon and you better bring your thick ass back for Christmas or I will come all the way to Italy and drag you back." She pulls back from our massive bear hug brushed hair out her face and smiled a small smile at me for reassurance. " Ok im going, love you." I start walking down the dock to the plane. 2 B 2B oh I should have known it would be the second seat. I sit down in my seat take out my laptop and start rummaging through the movies I have to watch. I pick out Titanic and im bout to put it in the computer when I hear someone sitting beside me say " I love that movie" in a thick some what sexy Italian voice. "Huh oh um me too" I looked up to see a man with a smooth darkend olive skin tone stricking gold brown eyes chiseled cheek bones and what did he say " um scusie bella do you mind if I watch it with you I didn't bring a laptop." Is he really talking to me seriously he wants to watch titanic with me. " you serious man" " a si cariana " " sure" I handed him the other head phones . we start watching the movie right as the plane takes off about and hour and a half into the flight the flight attendant asked would we like the the salmon or the steak and shrimp. I told her I wanted the shrimp and the man whom I still don't know his name " the salmon and a white wine and a red wine for the cariana. " um no I will take a coke with a lime and cherry. " sorry cariana" the flight attendant walked away with our order. I turned myself to face him " who are you and why are you trying to buy me wine and why are you watching my movie with me are you some type of air plane Italian stalker rapest or something because I don't get down like that kay don't try me im a black belt in Karte and im a sharp shooter at my gun range." A wickedly sexy smile crossed his face and he just said " Si Cariana" he closed his eyes and turned off the light. Twenty mins later we were eating in complete silence until " I am no rapest cariana and I mearly ment to help you enjoy the taste of your shrimp and steak I ment no offence and if I did I give you my deepest apologies." I almost choked on my coke, he sounded so regal the words flowed out like butter on hot lobster. " well I mean im sorry too and I accept your apologies and um my name is not cariana its Izzy." " si cariana I mean Izzy, Why is Izzy." " My name is Isabella I just would rather be called Izzy and whats it to ya whats your name." His smile got wider and i saw his perfect white teeth. " Jordano and may I ask one thing" ugh why not " sure" " may I call you bella I believe that is your name and its fits your beautiful face a lot better than plan old Izzy." " no you cant no one calls me that only my father and he's dead so no u can call me Izzy or not refer to me at all." I glared at him I hated it when people called me Bella it rememinded me so much of my father he died when I was sixteen on a business trip to France all I know is that his plane crashed and there were to many pieces to bury a body. " im sorry cariana I didn't mean to stir up bad memories." I turned away and looked out the window not wanting to finish the conversation that eventually end with me telling the story of how he died something I didn't want to do . I closed my eyes and had the most wonderful/worst dream ever. _I was walking along the country side in what had to be Verona and across it I saw a figure standing looking amazing with long black flowing hair like my father's used to look like for a good minute I thought it was him I went running and straight into the beautiful arms of my seat partner his eyes glisned almost gold in the early morning sun light I felt his hands wrap up in my hair I could feel his breath warm against my fore head as his lips lightly brushed it and then he stared kissing me lightly on the cheek and down till his sweet lips that tasted of honey salt and melon were on mine. I pulled away and I saw the hurt cross his eyes " I cant I don't even know you this isn't real it cant be real why cant you just leave me alone Jordano." And I started running from him he began to chase after me but._ I lost him ran straight into the sound of " Welcome to Rome Italy I hope you enjoyed your flight." Did I sleep all the way through the flight I looked over and saw that Jordano had apparently left the plane well good ridence all he did was give me the creeps. I grabed my bag got off the plane to notice that my bag had been gone through ugh what the fuck I knew he was some kind of psycho great way to start my study abroad with a stalker.

Chapter 2

New Friends

When I walked out of the Airport I saw a sign with my name on it and walked towards it. "Senora Isabella Nicie" I noded not knowing if the man holding the sign knew any English,then I saw the other two American looking students standing with him. we got in the car and the girl with a pile a brown freckles across her nose that suprisingsly make her look cute said. " ello me name is Sasha" in a very very thick English accent " oh Izzy nice to meet you, are you from England" " owi yes mate London orgionally I go to oxford third year." " that's great im from America and I go to Hampton University in Virginia. " owi that's great are you here for the year term" " a yes Im guessing you are too." " sure am wouldn't miss it for the world we cant all be "arry potter" ha ha ha ha" I heard the boy sitting infront of me snort a laugh. " if your harry potter than im Ron Weasly sasha" he turned around and said "Barry Norton from Newyork I go to NYU." " im guessing you guys know each other" Barry answered first " you could say that actually we met on my connecting flight in England and have been chatting it up like old girlfriends ever since you said that your name is Izzy that rocks out loud but I thought grandpa over there said your name was Isabella." I looked around " ya well I don't like the name so I go by Izzy take it or leave it." " owi shes a fisty one aint she Bare I think im going to like you right fine." About an hour into our ride to Verona Sasha looked over to me and barry and said " Do you believe in Vampires?" Barry looked at her crazy then said " no if they were real we would really know by now im sure they would be mad at all the horrible movies out about them I mean personally I would kill all of them specially about the sparkling ones." I started laughing and said " I believe anything is possible if theres a hell and heaven then that means that there are deamons and Angels." Sasha shook her head at both of us. " well maybe Izzy is right but the truth is there are vampires everywhere in Europe especially Italy that's why am really here im going to find one and make em turn me yup." I pulled my head back and laughed " you wanna be a vampire the living dead really that sounds complicated" Sasha made a weird noise and said " fine just wait and see both of you and then im going to DRINK YOUR BLOOD but I wont kill you I like you " we started laughing , I was actually having fun this could really be the start of a great year.

We arrived at the college just around eight that night the drive from Rome was three and a half hours long. It was nice to talk to Barry and Sasha the whole way. Their really great Sasha is 20 and so is Barry I think they like each other . we were walking towards the auditorium when Barry said " were soo gonna be late thanks to grandpas ol driving miss daisy ass. Oh there it is Izzy" . I looked over at him and couldn't hold back a laugh he was right the old man driving us took his good sweet time. I don't think he went over 50 once! when we got to the auditorium there were at least a houndred students from all over sitting in there waiting apparently we werent late. I looked over at Sasha " its beautiful in here look at all the paintings." She didn't get to answer because a beautiful woman steped up to the podium right as we took our seats in the back and started speaking " Good Evening students and welcome to Verona College on the behalf of the faculty and staff we are so appriciative that you all have decided to join us for this academic year. You are all the best from your colleges ect and we have choosen you select few." I turned and wispered to Barry who was sitting on my right " select few there are like a two houndred people in this place that's not a few that's a lot." She continued speaking " we have plucked you from your home lands so that you may study with the best on your journey here. this year you will learn the craft of Acting Stage managing and Play writing amoung the BEST." Gosh how many times is she going to say the best I think we get it we are the best. I mean I knew when I accepted this, it was because I had come in first place in the Virgina state Play write computation so yes im the best. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I look to see it's a text from Stacey

Stacey- Grl were u at your plane landed like five years ago why aint you call me.

Me- oh sorry babes got busy with school stuff ill call you when I get into my dorm room ok.

I closed my phone and looked up to see the lady introducing the staff that we would be working with the best part of all this is no core classes all Acting all drama its like a dream come true. I hear her say "and this is our expert play writer Jordano capironalli" I almost chocked when I saw that beautifull seat mate, No actually the weird creepy stalker dude who went through my stuff. I nudged the now half sleep Sasha in the stomach to make her look . " Sasha that's him the creepy weird stalker dude who was sitting next to me on the plane." Her eyes widened as she looked up toward the stage " owi shit mate are you serious tell barry get barry quick." I switched sides and looked at barry he was staring at the lady she was still talking about Jordano and how he is the youngest teacher at the school at the age of 25 I bout fliped my shit he's 25 he's only 25 what. " barry Barry that's the dude from my plane I told you guys about in the car." He looked at me and then back up at Jordano who was now looking directly at me and winked I felt my heart leap and stop all at the same time I don't know if it was because I was scared or if that had to be the sexiest wink ever. " No well I guess yes if he's winking at you but he doesn't look like a stalker creepy weird rapest guy he looks like a really good looking Italian man with his long black hair. Oo you lucky girl cuz if my sister was here she would have already pounced on that ass." "your not helping what if he planed this after he went through my stuff" that was when Sasha looked over at me and said " oh girl you think to much he couldn't possibly have enough time to come up with that in three hours it must just be a coincidence that's all." Ugh she made it sound so simple if she would have had the dream I had sitting next to him maybe she would feel the way I do. " And I Am Gorgina Montez and im origanally from Spain I moved here to Italy when I went to school here twenty years ago and now I am the president and the chair of the Dramatic department here at Verona College. Now that you know all of your teachers its time for you to retire to your dorms if you please leave here and in the hall will be students waiting to give you the housing assignments. And remember my door is always open feel free to step in at anytime and have a great first semester." I started to get up when Barry said " so what are ya gonna do about Mr creepy teacher over there im sure your gonna have a class with him you're a play write so whats the plan I do love a good plan." I rolled my eyes at him as we went through the line " Isabella Nicie " the girl sitting at the table looked me over and I could tell by the way she did she didn't like me from my long thick hair to my thick hips and perfect carmel brown skin and perfect almond shaped green eyes. " Isabella Nicie isn't that Italian it says here you're an American" I glared at her and said "yes im half Italian whats it to ya." that was when Sasha steped in. " ya and whats it to ya mate" the girl just looked at Sasha " just a question no need to call in the royal bodyguard Miss Nicie." " look calm down Sasha ; and yes it is im half Italian like I said. Can I have my room key please." " a yes and your room mate is well… her you will be in Shakespear Hall room 505 follow your map and you will find it." I looked at Sasha she was bout to explode so I took her key for her and started walking toward where barry was standing talking to some dude. " Bout bloody time you too" Barry said to us in a very bad britsh accent as we got up to him. " ya ya ya well that bitch up there was giving my new room mate a hard time and don't like er." " right anyways what room you in Barry." " oh im in Corbelli manor hall with the Boys I guess ill walk there now see you guys in the morning." " owi damn mate they segregate the males and females that's wrong were all grown here." A smirk was on her face I could tell she knew her way around a man with or with out coed dorms. " ok well night barry" I hugged him and grabed my bags and started walking with Sasha to our dorm. When I heard " Cariana Cariana" I slowed and I saw Sasha turn around and smile a huge smile. " owi mate your Jordano aren't you cant wait to take your class." He smiled a sweet smile at her and bowed at the both of us. " sorry coriana's I just came to ask if you would need any help with your bags." I looked at the four bags I was toting and the six Sasha had and said " no Jordano I think we can manage thanks though see you around come on Sasha." I started to walk away when Sasha said " Jordano caprilleio isn't that the name of no no never mind no worries mate ." he looked at her and I saw the scared thought cross his eyes and I turned and kept walking there was something definitely off about him and im not staying around him to find out. We got to the dorm and our class schedules were on our desk my schedule first semester.

Acting development MWF 11am -1pm Gorigina Montez

Play writing MWF 4pm-7p Jordano Caprilleio

Stage Planing T 3pm-5pm Horece capulete

Script Analysis TR 11am-2pm Jordano Caprilleio

Film making T 1pm-2:30pm Matilda Gramson

Holy shit I have him twice during the week for two diffent classes. I laid in my bed and looked at Sasha's classes we share two classes Film Making and Play writing at least I don't have to deal with him by myself in one of his classes. I laid back and started to drift off to sleep when I started dreaming again.

I was walking through this castle that was old but still beautiful im searching for something but I cant find it I walk into a throne room where I actually see my father but he's much younger and he is wearing a crown he looks over at me and says "Athena" but that's not me that's my mother I shake my head and he says " ahhh my Princess bella" I felt the tears prick my eyes as he came rushing over to me hugging me and he smelled the same of crapes and after shave the most wonderful smells of all time then as im hugging him he lets go looks back at me and disappears I scream in agony it was like losing him all over again then holding my hands cupped in his was Jordano but he was wearing a crown and so was I I was wearing a beautiful sequenced dress made of gold and cream and he lead me up to the throne were he turned me around and said "Princess bella Me cariana amore." What does amore mean its Italian I remember it my father use to say it all the time to my mother in fact he often called her just Amore I looked around and saw my father walking up to the throne he nelt before me and said " my Princess Bella this is your place her in Del Dici Norie." I looked around then it all went black and I woke up at six am in a cold sweat breathing very hard. I looked cross the room to see if I had woken Sasha at all and she just snored. I decided since my own dreams aren't safe in Italy I might as well go for a jog around the campus before breakfast I put my sweats and tank top on and grabbed my ipod I looked in the mirror and smiled as I looked at my tight pony tail of half straight half curly hair my almond shaped green eyes my big lips like my mother's and I rubbed my belly button ring with a red and black butterfly hanging from it and my butterfly tattoo on my right hip. I put my head phones in and played Brown skin as I walked out the room.

Chapter 3

sunrise

While running I got to see the sun rise over the campus. My father was right there is nothing like Italy in the morning. As I was running through the back woods at the edge of campus I kept replaying my fathers words in my head " my Princess Bella this is your place in Del Dici Norie" what did he mean by that was it really a dream or has my father some how found a way to communicate with me from ughhh what am I thinking im losing my mind trying to think I can hear my fathers ghost in my head that's ridiculous ludicrous even. I just kept running my feet meeting the ground at the exact same time the beat droped of my music keeping perfect time. I round the corner heading back towards my dorm when I see him, Jordano sitting peacefully under one of the trees in the quad his eyes were shadowed by the trees limbs I stoped right as he looked up almost like he somehow knew I was there he looked around but I guess he couldn't see me I walked closer. It scared me that he was in my dreams so vividly even though I have known this man for less than twenty four hours. I was moving towards him not even realizing what I was doing. And, before I knew it I was standing arms folded in front of him I didn't want him staring at my chest all I have on is my tank top that shows my tummy and id rather see him notice that then my thirty eight C cup breast. " um excuse me" I heard myself say but I don't think I knew what I was truly doing He looked up and smiled at me this sexy smooth smile that made my knees go weak like they were made of jelly. " Si Cariana" I looked down at my feet trying hard to not meet his eyes. " I have a question" " Si cariana" God is that the only two words in his vocabulary this morning I mean I know it's like seven in the morning and no one is up but me but come on let's not be illiterate. " Um do you know what Amore means" I can't ask him about Del Dici Norie I don't trust him but im pretty sure he should know Italian words. His smile widened that it included all thirty two of his perfect white teeth. " Amore why would cariana want to know what that means; who said it to you." I glared down at him from where he was sitting under the tree. God is he all up in my kool-aid or what." Ugh that is none of you know what never mind don't worry bout it I will just look it up on the internet." I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand softly and pulled me to him right as he stood up it was like he practices that movement like it's a dance. " It means Love Cariana Love." He stared deepley into my eyes for what felt like forever, his beautiful honey eyes pulling me in deeper and deeper I wanted to kiss him I wanted to feel the heat that was emanating from my writst where he held me all over my body. I wondered what it would feel like really to have him wrap his arms around me and not just in a dream. OMG ISABELLA SNAP OUT OF IT. That's when I realized I cant do this HES THE STALKER CREEPY DUDE! I looked away from him finally breaking that powerfull lure his eyes had on me. He tipped my chin towards him and wispered " who said it to you Carina." I was still looking away when I felt the light touch of his hand swipping a few loose strains of hair from my face. The feeling of his fingertips by my temple was so senstual that that touch was better than any kiss I had ever had. My brain was in overdrive I wanted to say something anything but couldn't all I could do was stare. He finally let go of my wrist and turned to leave but not before saying "vedivi in principessa della classe." Jordano walked away and I felt my heart pounding and slaming against my chest and then light headedness that followed as I backed myself up against the tree and then the only thing I could think was Amore means Love. 

My first class is Acting Development with the president of the school Senora Montez. Barry has that class too we were walking to class when we saw the girl from sign in last night look at me point and start walking over " Isabella Nicie was it and how are you doing." I gave her a nasty look and said " Izzy is my name and im doing fine how are you im sorry I didn't catch your name. " im trying to be polite dispite the fact that she obviousy was not. " oh im sorry we weren't properly introduced due to your guards antics yesterday. My name is Seriana Lamreonze but like you I have a nickname you may call me serrie." " well it's a pleasure to meet you serrie but me and my friend here must be off to class." " oh ofcourse wouldn't want to keep the principessa from her classes." I was already walking away but I caught the princess reference and turned around. " what did you say Serrie" but she had already walked away towards the student center. Gosh that was the third time today if you include my dream were someone has refured to me as prinipessa or "Princess" in English, Its like the world is playing some really weird game of drop a hint day with me. I got to class and Senora Montez, was sitting in a huge chair in a small class room. " class it is 11 sit sit sit class has began. I took out my note book and barry whispered "Smart Ass who told you what kind of notebooks they use in Italy" I tried to hide my smirk and not laugh but if he wasn't smart enough to know that notebooks all over the world are the same how did he get here. " Isabella did I say something of humor to you." Wow I aint never met this lady how she know me. " a no senora you didn't I nothing please forgive me." " so you shall be but not with out conscience . Leave my class you may return for class on Wednesday when you learn that u cant do as u please no matter who you are. you can dismiss yourself now . no need to disturb the class further." She pointed her finger to the door and I got my stuff and left . I got a text from barry saying "Harsh man just plan cold and HARSH sorry chick" I laughed I walked toward the library my own personal sanctuary. Until I saw Jordano walking down the stairs headed straight for me that was until this boy bumped into me and I felt something prick my skin and all I heard was "sucise Bella" before I passed out

Chapter 4

Vampires

I woke up in cold sweat laying on one of the tables of the library Jordano looking at me seriously. I tried to speak but I couldn't speak. Jordano got up quickly and brushed my sweat soaked hair out of my face and said " shhh don't try to speak Izzy the poison wont allow you I gave you an antidote but it will take some more time just rest close your eyes cariana." As much as I wanted to sit up it felt like every muscle in my body had gone weak and I couldn't support myself and then I was sleep again this time it was another dream. I was walking through the corridors of this castle I look up on the wall and there is a huge painting of my father I gasped and fell back against a person it was Jordano he smiled at me and then his smile faded as he looked at me then he pointed to a mirror. My reflection showed I looked horrible there were dark circles under my eyes my skin was paler I looked as if I were "dying" said the most familiar voice to my ears my father I turned and I saw him he walked over to me and put his hand on my face " awww my sweet bella how could your mother let you come here" I backed away what did that mean " But daddy its just a study abroad program and plus you weren't there to stop me." He got the stern look he always got when I said something a little to sassy " Isabella Italy is not safe for you u need to go home." What is he talking about Italy is not safe for me well sure I did just get poisoned which I will be finding out what happened. " papa" I was pleading with a ghost what is wrong with me but it only felt right. " what is Del Dici Norie" my father smiled at me " so you got my message no worries mi principessa all things shall be revealed to you in time then he pointed to the mirror and disappeared. I looked at the mirror and I looked a 100 times better but something was different I bit my lip and I felt blood start to flow I opened my mouth and saw fangs right before I heard Jordano calling my name. I woke up shocked and in a frenzy I sat straight up and looked around I felt in my mouth no fangs I finally took a breath. Jordano looked at me funny then said " we need to talk" first things first I was not about to go anywhere with my stalker teacher." Anything you have to say to me Jordano you can say right here I don't think I can move much." He looked cross at me like he was beginning to become impatient " its not safe they have spies everywhere come with me please izzy I promise you I will not hurt you." I got off the table and started to walk away he just followed me then he grabed my arm and whispered in my ear " meet me at that tree you saw me at this morning in an hour." He looked at me and then walked away when I turned around to see where he went he had disappeared.

I ran back to my dorm room and laid on my bed I was beyond tired I looked at my clock it was almost six I closed my eyes how could I have slept for six hours and still be tired I had missed all my classes for today and didn't know if I would make it to my classes tomorrow what was it that had me feeling that way it was like a drug like doing heroin or something it was beyond trippy . I heard Sasha crash through the door " owi mate where ya been all day I thought we were going to ave lunch together but you just bailed on us." I looked up at her " oh sorry I got a little home sick and a little actually sick so iv been resting im sure ill be ok by tomorrow." She threw her stuff down on the bed and said " o am sorry did I disturb you sorry mate ill just be going got to get to dinner before Barry eats it all." And she was out the door I waited and waited at seven I was gonna get the answers I wanted Jordano has to know something my dreams arent just random well the fangs were random but that was prob from all the vampire talk Sasha did on the way here yesterday evening Right.

I ran across the quad to get to the tree and just as he said Jordano was sitting under the tree with a book in his hand. He got up and noded toward the forest . Oh My God he is going to kill me this is going to be a fun way to die. I followed him truth was he did promise not to hurt me but what is a promise anymore my father promised he'd come back and we see whre that promise lead. We walked for what seem to be forever when I looked at my clock it was already eight thirty we had been walking in complete silence for an hour and a half in the woods so I spoke " where are you taking me Jordano you promised you wouldn't hurt me if I came." "Si Cariana and I wont I cant explain out here." He turned left and I followed till we came to this castle in the middle of the woods he took a big key out his pocket turned and handed it to me. " what do you want me to do with this" " Open the door Izzy only a Nicie can enter Del Dici Norie and bring guest if I were to try and open it lets just say it would be bad." My eyes went wide Del Dici Norie is a real place my hands were shaking as I put the key in the lock and opened the door. When I got inside it was like I was having de ja vu I whispered " iv been here before" Jordano was right behind me and he said " a Isabella do you know why I brought you here" I turned around and wished that there were more light and all the candles lit along with the fire places " oh shit did I do that no did you flip a switch and no I don't know why im here or why it had to be me who unlocked the door." Jordano kept walking he took me up the stairs to a study room of sorts and he sat down. " Look bella what im about to explain ." but I cut him off " look before you explain this house I need answers what the hell is this place why am I here and who are you really and why do I keep dreaming of you and my father and what the hell happened to me today." Jordano looked at me " what happened to you today was Vampiriume its an posion to…" but he didn't finish instead he got up and walked over to me " Come sit down . I know your father died when you were young but did he ever tell you about Italy or his home or your grand parents or anything about who he really is not a hint or maybe a book I don't know something Bella it will make what im about to say easier if he hinted something to you." I shook my head no " and what do you mean who he really is my grandparents died before I was born and no he never spoke of Italy only to say that it was beautiful nothing more." Jordano raked his hands through his hair " ok Vampirium is a poison to vampires it's the only other way to kill a vampire other than decapitation, burning and the scattering of the ashes on holy ground." My mouth dropped he cant be serious why would someone poison me with that then I remembered my dream and said " No no no I mean vampires aren't real and I am certainly not a vampire I mean I don't drink blood I don't fly I have no special powers and I most defently don't kill people." He laughed and said " you watch way to many movies Izzy and im sorry but you are half vampire. Your father was the last of the Nicie family line of the Italian clan of vampires he was supposed to be king but gave it up to my father so that he could marry your mother but my father was killed by an evil vampire family from here the Lamreonze family they always wanted to rule. By taking my father out they thought that they would automatically assume the power but problem was the council of all the vampire clans said that your father Roberto and his family were still alive and that as long as your father you and your brothers were alive no one else could assume the throne it had to go to the royal family. Well that was five years ago they got your father and have been holding him hostage for all this time they gave him the option of just denouncing again and givning them the throne or they would kill all of you and he would have to watch. They have been looking for you that's why your hear all exspenses paid that's why Georgina treated you that way today she is working with them she is a member of the spainsh clan that I guess will get power too if the Lamreonze family gets the throne. Iv been trying to find your father for years and just recently iv started having these dreams about you." I was already in shock information overload to the fullest but to know that he to has been dreaming about me made my heart beat even faster and my mouth go dry I couldn't speak something in me pulsed as he touched my hand it caught my breath he pulled me into him but I pulled back " Jordano I don't understand I mean I get everything you just told me including the fact that my father isn't dead and that maybe he is really communicating with me through my dreams." Jordano looked at me and said " he can speak to you through your dreams when did you first start having these dreams." I turned to face him but my face was soaked with tears I was still trying to swallow the your father isn't dead part " on the plane with you I had a dream about you and then last night he told me about this place he called me princess and you were there and you called me Amore." He looked at me with slight excitement and worry on his face." " is that why you asked me what Amore ment funny thing is that is exactly why I asked you who said it to you." My heart stoped then I realized he's a VAMPIRE " Wait Jordano you're a Vampire aren't you how do I know what your telling me isn't a lie that you didn't spike my drink on the plane and make me some how dream those dreams and that it wasn't you when you stopped us yesterday before bed and compelled me or something so that I would have these dreams and how do I know that it wasn't you who poisoned me and saved me to show that you're the good guy ." Jordano looked at me with a sexy smirk " you are right bella but you are also wrong your intuitive skills are amazing and your eye to detail is also amazing but I do not have the power to make you dream anything I have only been dreaming the same dreams I just want to help you get your father back . but there is one thing u must do if we are to go on this journey." I looked at him what die " what is that I have to do" " you must imbrace your true self and become a vampire."

Chapter 5

WTF

" I have to WHAT!" I Yelled at Jordano he must have fallen and hit that pretty little head of his. Jordano paced the room while I sat there and thought about his suggestion. Me become a vampire me rule the Italian Vampire Klan I mean really who does he think I am Isabella Swan. If hes looking for a undead princess then he is so barking up the wrong tree here. " no im not going to and if you want my help then you will not change me or whatever it is that u want I don't want to be a vampire I don't want to be your princess all I want is my father back and to go home ." Jordano looked at me and I could tell he was hurt but I don't have time for romance and lovey dovey dreams that make me feel things I never have. I started to leave when Jordano grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.I was so close to him I could smell his sweet colugne I tried to turn away but right before I did he kissed me. The softest kiss id ever felt. If I thought that kissing Jordano in my dreams was good then kissing him in reality was easily a million times better. my heart started racing and I felt as if I couldn't get enough of him I wanted more I wrapped my arms around him and curled my fingers through his hair as his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips felt like plush little pillows framing my lips. We probably wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for my phone ringing I pulled away still in a daze from that kiss and looked at my phone it was an un known number " Hello who is this " Jordano looked at me curiously and mouthed " who is it." then the stranger on the phone said " your not dead yet.. no worry you will be." And then the phone hung up . I dropped my phone scared like hell and ran I didn't know where I was going I didn't know how to get out of the castle I got lost and ended up right infront of the picture of my father I fell to the ground and started crying I didn't know what to do should I let Jordano turn me into a vampire did I really want to fight who ever wants to kill me and did I really want to find my lying ass father. Jordano had finally caught up with me and said " who was that bella really" he pulled me into his arms holding me tight and softly whispering " its ok" over and over. He was truly trying to comfort me but it wasn't working I was on edge I looked up at him and said " give me a few days to decide is that ok or do we need to do this now because I don't know if I can just become a vampire Im pretty sure I will be thirsty and I don't want to be running around killing my friends." He laughed at me then said " whenever your ready let me know and what ever questions you have just ask. Im an open book." Then he looked away sheepishly then continued " and I know us kissing just now was nothing you wanted and im sorry I just have this really weird lure to you im sorry." I looked at him funny, so he has the same strange pull I have toward him this is weird and idk if I can fall in love not yet anyway. So I got up and said " how do I get back to school."

Two days later

"owi mate where ya been" I turned around and looked at Sasha the question was burning in my mind what does she really know about vampires and what can she tell me. I ran to the door and looked out to see if anyone was coming down the hall and locked the door I stared at Sasha and she said " What'a wrong I haven't seen you since the first day of classes and now your acting all weird I know I don't know you but I do know weird when I see it." I sat on my bed and said " tell me everything you know about vampires." Her mouth dropped as she sat down next to me "Are you serious you really wanna know about the vamps I mean you just didn't strike me as the undead girl." " Sasha I want to know everything you know how vampires are made and well everything" she smiled a very dangerous smile and said " well first off Vamps aren't made there born into a long line of different families and are awaken being awaken is something that happens to what my knowledge is half bloods or human vampires meaning they have souls if you get my drift and the ones that are born with both parents being vamps just start being vampires if u get what im saying but why the sudden intrest you and Barry called me crazy earlier why do you wanna know? Did you meet one!" Her eyes lit up with the thought of me finding a vampire. " No No I haven't met one I just wanted to know if the movies were right or I don't know something I just read a book about it that's all." She pulled one eyebrow up and said " well I guess but all I know is what ive told you. Oh, and it's a real bitch to kill em theres this sereum that's been myth forever and of course the ripping of all the body parts and burning them but no its not like the cinemas or tele shows no staking or crosses they can even walk in day light oh and the whole holy ground thing bullox its only when you sprinkle there ashes on holy ground do they die and other than that they can go to church ." my eyes went up " they can go to church." And then I thought of my dad and how we all went to church every Sunday and we even had cross neckless. Real religious our family . I started to get up and Sasha grabbed my arm. " I know we just met and I don't seem trust worthy but if anything is wrong or if anything you can tell me nothing scares me." I shook my head and walked out the door I knew what I had to do. It was late afternoon when I was running across the quad when an arm pulled me It was Serrie. She started pulling me I tried to punch her but she dodged it so fast that I almost didn't see her head move. " what do you want why are you dragging me let go of me." " No worries I'll let you go soon as I drain all the life out of you. Oh and don't even think about Screaming and if you do ill break your neck before you can sqeak." I started looking around and I saw Barry and looked at him he couldn't see me he was listing to his head phones damn. I was gonna die shit why the hell didn't I let Jordano turn me damn damn. Then I heard " Izzy Izzy wait up wait up mate." Oh thank GOD for Sasha and her extream nosisness. Serrie jerked me and and whispered "tell her to go away or I kill you both." Sasha got up to me and said " owi mate you leave me after that converstation to come chill with the ice queen." I blinked like twenty times and said " um remember what we were talking about and that hot guy that was STALKING me well you know they kinda all go together and well if you want you need to look him up right now while I go with serrie and then TEXT ME." I was praying to god that she understood what the fuck I was talking about and she said " so what we talked about has to do with the STALKER and the BITCHES and u need me too look him up for you and then TEXT you." I smiled phew she got it. But by this time Serrie was getting pissed " look she said text her we need to go meet with Gorgina ok bye body guard." Then before she pulled me off down toward the library. Sasha waited for a second I looked back and mouthed HELP. And she took off toward Jordano's building .

When we got inside the library she yanked me up the stairs and then into the back section of the library and into Gorgina's office. Gorgina looked at me and said " Ah Miss. Nicie so glad that you could join us." I looked around what does she mean by us well my question was answered when I turned my head to the left and saw two of Serrie's groupies and I asked " what is this all about why am I hear is this because I wasn't in class the last two days I was really sick." I was trying to play dumb. " Miss. Nicie may I call you Isabella doesn't matter I will. This has nothing to do with your lack of attendance to my class or any of your other classes not that I expect anything better from a Nicie then to skip out on their obligations." " excuse me senorita Montez I don't understand why Serrie grabed me and why im here and what do you mean by that." " ah Isabella but as intresting as all of your questions are the most important question is what do you know about your family." I gave her a dumb look this façade of not knowing anything was working or lets just say my acting skills are pretty damn good. " Isabella I am not playing with you answer my question or suffer." The next thing I Knew Serrie had gabed both my arms twisted them and was holding my head down arching my neck up toward her mouth. On second thought not good enough. I almost screamed in surprise but it was Gorgina who got in my face and smelled me too a deep wiff of my skin and smiled. " Isabella wreather you know your family history or not truly does not intrest me but what does is when you die see after Serriana here sucks you dry Ill call your mother and inform her that your very sick and that she needs come straight away bring your two little brothers with her." She looks me up and down and notices that im not as surprised as she was hoping. But I guess it didn't bother her because she just retreated to her desk and pulled out two seringes and said " do you know what this is Isabella? Im guessing not. The reason you were so sick the last couple of days is because I had you sliped this its called Vampirum and when your mother comes to see your lifeless body I will give it to your brothers officially ending the Nicie blood line and then your father will really be dead." I gave her a shocked look but I was too worried about Serrie and her breathing on my neck it was getting closer that my shock didn't last long enough to convince Gorgina that I didn't know my father wasn't dead. " look Gorgina I don't know what type of problem you have with my family but me and my brothers have nothing to do with you guys I don't want to be a vampire neather do my brothers they don't even know about this stuff leave them out of this." Gorgina smiled at me I had blown my cover but she was going to kill my brothers. " so you do know something well it doesn't matter because you will be dead so you wont be able to care. Oh hint of advice close your eyes it will make it easier to bare. Serriana go Ahead." The next thing I felt was the stinging pressure of Serrie's fangs going into my neck and with in ten seconds I was out all I could see was a hazy stream of what was going on around me. Then it went black darkness and silence The only thing I was hearing was screaming and at first I thought It was my own voice but then I realized it was a mans voice more accurately my fathers. " Bella bella wake up princess please wake up you have to fight her off please." I started looking around hoping that I would see him. I started yelling at him " you were dead mom said you were dead everyone thinks your dead and your not you lied to us to everyone how could you do that to me I thought you loved me loved mom the boys I hate you for this and how come you never told me about vampires and all this bullshit im going to die and so are my brothers because you were to damn selfish to come and tell us the truth." I was crying and I felt really really cold my dad's voice had stopped I knew I was either dying or dead that was until I heard Jordano's voice saying " Hold on Bella hold on."

Chapter 6

Raising the Dead

"Owi damn mate is she dead please tell me she's not dead."I said as Berry and Jordano carried Izzy into the woods. Berry was having a hard time holding Izzy and walking at the same time; but I was more worried about Izzy and no one had answered my question yet. And where are me and Berry going with a vampire and our already dead friend. " she is not dead Sasha but she will be if I don't turn her." I stopped walking "Old up you want to turn her into a vamp are you crazy she's human you cant do that I mean that is impossible I study the history of vampires and there hasn't been a human vamp made since the first one over 10,000 years ago so care to explain." Jodano stopped walking and was laying Izzy down by a tree when he started to explain " Ok number one like I said she is not dead and she is half vampire her father whom by the way is still alive was and technically since my father died is still king of the vampire clan of Italy. Normally I wouldn't be telling you guys about this stuff but concidering what you guys did to try and save Izzy I assume your good people but don't cross us if I find out that your working with Gorgina and her people I will kill you myself." He looked at me and berry his beautiful eyes boring into each of us with such rage I could tell he was blaming himself for Izzy's current situation. " Now Berry grab her head and hold her mouth open I need to give her my blood and Sasha if you look about three feet away theres a bushel don't step to far you will fall into a five foot deep grave just move the branches and plastic floor plate that are hiding it when I'm done feeding her my blood she will need to be baried for the next six to twelve hours ok." I ran to move the leaves and shit damn that hole was deep ." oh wow that's just nasty cant you get a disease or something from like sharing blood." Jordano laughed a real laugh and said " vampires don't get sick our blood could cure your blood of any disease that runs in human blood that's how clean my blood is." By the time I got back over to them Jordano was already done force feeding Izzy his blood and barry was pacing; because I think he had started to realize what I had six to twelve hours of waiting. And I'm pretty sure after our tetet with Gorgina was not going make us very welcome on campus where the hell are we going to go while we wait for Izzy to rise from the dead. " umm hate to be the negative one out of the group but um what the hell are we gonna do for 6 ta 12 hours I mean after u kicked Oh mean bitch ass and basically annulated ol icy bitch I don't see us going back to campus anytime soon so are we getting in the grave with Izzy." Berry asked while tapping his foot on a fallen branch. " ya I mean Berry's right its not like were that far from campus and were in the woods not a pretty picture and what if someone comes back here and sees us standing by a fresh grave seriously did you think this out Jordano." " one I didn't annalilate serriana I just snapped her neck she will be back on her feet in another three hours as for Gorgina well lets just say all I did was distract her so that berry could get Bella out. And I had thought it through until Gorgina decided to get bold and basicly kidnap Izzy. So we will go to Del Dice Norie for the night and be back an hour before she should rise and then well she will be a how should I put it." I cut Jordano off and said " Thristy and oh no shes not sucking me dry you don't have a dead body or packets of blood I don't know." Jordano shook his head. " Dead blood is like posion to new borns for the first few weeks they need warm live blood she cant have blood bank blood until all of her powers and changes take place." I looked around and Berry had gone ashin. " what Berry whats wrong are you ok" he shook his head and said " no no im fine its just I realized if your not going to be whats that thing that vampires call the humans they drink from oh right familiars right I'll have to do it im gonna have to let Izzy drink from me."

When we got to Del Dici Nori it had to be the most beautiful castle house whatever you wanna call it. It was an amazing wonderful gothic structrure, that looked like it came straight from a macabre fairy tale. We walked up to the front door and it was ajar I looked at Jordano who gave me the Shh look by bringing a finger up to his lips. Barry walking next to me stumbled on some of the vines. I caught him before he could make anymore noise. We entered the castle following closely behind Jordano who now I could see's eyes were glowing a bright Luminesent gold and his fangs were sprouted. Strangley I found him even more attractive this way then I did when he was passing for human. I wonder if Izzy knows just how lucky she is. I was in mid thought when we stopped abruptly and I ran into the back of Jordano who had gone as still as one of the many stone pillars in the castle. I dared a glance around him to see a tall man sitting on what I could only call a thrown staring at Jordano. Jordano spoke first " Who dare desicrate the Nicie home you are not welcome stranger." There was a deep strangley sweet chuckle that sounded from the man. And when he spoke he had a very thick Italian accent " Jordano , I know it has been a long time but I would have hoped you recognized me from the dreams I have been sending you and my daughter." He steped off the thrown and walked towards us. As he did Jordano fell to one knee and bowed his head saying " forgive me your grace I didn't expect you. How did you get free." I looked between the two of them and said " wait your Izzy's father I thought you were dead." Barry im guessing too shocked to speak noded his head in agreement. " yes child I am Isabella's Father and I came here because I felt Gorgina Attack her that's why I had to come out of hiding to do what you Jordano has failed to do." Jordano rose but kept his head bowed. " Forgive me sire but I tried to get her to turn before Gorgina got a chance to kill her but she was truly surprised." Mr. Nicie laughed coldly " ofcourse she was and that was not what I wanted you to do like I told her in her dreams she needed to leave." At that I spoke " ummm your Majistey" I did a small curtsy " but what is going on here why was senora Montez trying to kill Izzy and if your not dead then why does Izzy think you are." He smiled a very sweet fatherly smile and said " and you are , Jordano you now not to bring humans into our world." Jordano mumbled a little then Barry said " hey if it wasn't for us izzy would truly be dead so I think we are not just mere humans." I noded in agreement who was he to treat us like we didn't exist. Mr Nicie turned from facing us and yelled at Jordano " What are they speaking about where is Isabella." Jordano spoke slowly but there was a slight edge to his voice " shes making the transformation as we speak."

Chapter 7

New Born

The last thing I remember was Serrie biting into my neck and then nothing. Before I open my eyes the strong wet smell of dirt and earth filled my lungs as I tried to regain conciness. Slowly I tried to move my arms but something heavy was holding me down. I thought I was being sat on until I opened my eyes and saw that I was buried alive. I started clawing at the dirt pushing it up till I broke through the surface. I climb out of the hole with expert agility that even I didn't know I had. I was brushing the dirt off of me when I heard Sasha Yell " owi Izzy your al reight thank goodness I was scared you would never come out of that hole." I turned around to smile at her thank god she was here I ran up to her and said " thank you for finding me now who put me here." She looked confused then I saw Jordano slip from behind her looking a little sheepish but alert. Sasha hadn't said anything so I repeated my question to Jordano and he said " we did princess." And then he dropped down into a bow. I took a step back then Sasha and Barry who I just noticed was standing to the far left corner all bowed to me . " ok whats going on what happened and Jordano I am not your princess so stop kneeling." They all got up and Jordano walked to stand right infornt of me. " Isabella Nicie you are The Princess and future queen of the vampire clan of Italy." Said Jordano and then Sasha said " Ya Mate come on we saved you but well know your even better then ever you're a Vampire like girl you are a true Vamp I told you they were real." She elbowed Barry in the side for good measure. What did she just say shes got to be kidding me I didn't go through the… then I looked back at the hole I just climbed myself out of. As I did I slowly backed away I felt the anger rising up with in me the hurt that they would do this to me I told Jordano that I didn't want this and if I did I would tell him. How could he just turn me. I heard Sasha's gasp before I felt the fangs inside my mouth push out. Blind white fury raced through my vains as I lunged at Jordano. If I was a vampire now then there was nothing stoping me from tearing his throat out. I snarled and said " how could you do this to me make me into this monster." I spit out the word monster and didn't even recognize my voice. By this time I was holding jordano off the ground by one hand tightly gripped around his neck he was chocking and stuggling. He was trying very hard to claw my hand away from him but failing. Sasha and Barry came up behind me and Barry said " were sorry Izzy we had no choice Serrie had almost drained you dry if Jordano hadn't done this you would be dead!" I looked at them and then back to Jordano and his eyes were a beautiful bright gold and his fangs we bared yet as much as he struggled he couldn't break free. I dropped him looked back at Sasha and Barry and said " you should have let me die." And I took off I didn't know where I was going I didn't know how far I had gone until I was standing in the woods looking through and saw Del Dici Norie I sobbed as I felt the tears and panic of everything settle in on me. I had slumped down next to a tree when I heard his foot steps and smelt the distinct sent of sweetness and aftershave. It was Jordano he stopped a few feet from me and said " I figured you would find your way here." I didn't look at him I just stayed quite. He walked over the other side of me and sat down. With his back up against the tree; and with his long hair hanging down he looked oddly boyish. I could feel him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. And even more oddly it was making him look sexy. Ok stop it Izzy you are not going to play into this." Look Jordano I am not doing this- I was just about to tell him that I wanted him to burn me and scatter my ashes when a shudder raked my body and my fangs came out I felt sick like I was going to throw up I gaged and when I looked up Jordano was already on his feet. " look Izzy I know you may not have wanted this life but you have it now and your going to starve your self if you don't come with me NOW. And by the way Im not going to let you strave yourself." I looked up and he was standing over me hand out so he can help me up ever the gentlemen this one. " why should I if I starve then Ill die right then let me die Jordano like you should have. I don't want to be a vampire and I most definently don't wanna be head of some vamipire clan that's trying to kill me, and I really want nothing to do with you!" I shouted but felt as if the words held no value especially what I had said about Joradano. Despite my aloftness towards him he still found ways to be around me and as much as it annoyed me. There was something reassuring about Jordano's presence and then theres the kiss. The kiss that really started all this , with that kiss my world was shattered I was no longer just a college student on a study abroad program. I had a gained a heritage and a curse. Yet that kiss hadn't felt like either it was soft forgiving and oh so sweet. That even despite how angrey I am at him now I still feel a pull to him , and now that im a "vampire" I feel an almost animalistic heat for him. Once I had gotten up I started walking towards the castle leaving Jordano still waiting for me to take his hand. Well he can keep waiting because im not gonna kill a human nor drink blood no matter how thirsty I am right now. I was almost to the door when a flash of light blured past me and I ran smack dab into Jordanos Broad chest. "oof." I said as I looked up into Jordanos face. Now I guess seeing him through vampire eyes I could see every detail of his face from his chiseld chin and cheek bones to his sharp angular eyes that shown like two glowing orbs of golden sunlight. I took an sharp breath in but even that couldn't stop the racing of my heart as I stood this close to him time froze and he stoped moving looking like the perfect statue replica of himself. I took a step back to analize what had just happen when I looked around and everything had a hazy glow to it the little woodlin creatures where frozen mid flap mid troloup mid jump. It all looked amazing exept why wasn't I frozen and why did this happen. I walked back up to where I was standing right infront of Jordano. But once again being this close to him brought out a fierce animal in me that gave me the need to wrap my arms around his neck and to run my fingers through that long dark luscious mane he called hair. To run my hands down his broad chest. To feel the heat of his breath on the back of my neck after he kissed it. These feelings made it feel like fire was coursing through my vains. I took the moment I had with him frozen to brush the lingering hair that had fallen into his face away. And right as I touched his skin he moved. The hazy glow stoped and I could hear the faint movements of the animals around us. My hand was still lingering in his hair. It was beyond silky and beyond luscious. But the moment was over to quick because now instead of statue Jordano it was the moving breathing Jordano and he was looking at me quite curiously. " What happened." He said a deep throaty voice that I assume he gets after waking up. Oh how I wish I could wake up next to him just so I could see what he looks like when he sleeps. Ugh OMG did I just think that. I shook my head and took a quick step back and then I was falling and then darkness came I had passed out.

I woke up to whispered voices from the sound of them, It was Barry and Sasha. I strained to listin until I could hear them clearly enough. And I realized if I focoused hard enough on one of my senses they became ultra hightend to the point I was hearing converstations on campus a good 10 miles from here. I felt myself automatically fine touning so that I only heard Sasha and Barry. " when do ya think she'll wake up again, Jordano said this kind of thing happens when a new born doesn't feed with in the first hour of waking up." Sasha whispered. Barry answered with a small but meaningful gruff. " Well she better soon else I just might chicken out, Im not to sure about being her " familiar"." I could feel the air quoats coming out of him. But why did Barry have to be my familiar shouldn't it be someone I don't know so If I do kill them I might not feel as bad. " ya ya ya well your gonna do it shes our friend and im sure if it was one of us she would gladly do it for us. Plus didn't you see the way she grabed Jordano by the neck. He said she's the strongest new born he's met." The strongest, oh great what does that mean. I started to open my eyes when I realized I was inside a very grand bedroom. A king size canopy bed was what I was laying on a bed but it seemed no one else was in the room. Which would explain why I thought Sasha and barry were whispering their in another room, talk about eavesdropping. I rolled out of the bed to the shock that I was only in my underroos well isn't that lovely I damn sure hope it was Sasha who undressed me and not Jordano. There was a tall Italian mid-evil mirror based at the corner of the room. I walked over to it and that's when I noticed myself for the first time since the change. Im glowing well not literally that might have been too scary at this moment but I was shining. My skin normally the color of burnt butter was now a kind of luminescent Gold. My trance like stare at myself was cut short by a side wall opening and reflex got the best of me and I acedently sent Jordano crashing through the room and over the bed. All in one turn it was as if I heard no felt him before he even came through the crack in the wall. After coming back from his shock of my throw he got up and walked over to me. He grabbed me up in his strong wonderful arms and he smelled delicious like daddy always did Crapes and espresso, and aftershave with a small hint of something I could never quite put my finger on till now Vampire. I lost my self in the feel of his fingers tightly but gently wound up in my hair. His face was bent low down on my neck that I could feel his warm breath as it tickled my baby hairs " I'm so sorry Mio amore I should have never left you after our fight in the library it was too dangerous but I let my emotions get the best of me." He whispered into my ear so gentaly that I almost didn't hear it. I wanted to pull away I wanted to scream beat on him hell punch him in those beautiful gold orbs he called eyes. But the warmth of his breath tickling my ear was making my knees week and I felt super heavy. So I just leaned into him. Letting my protest die as I felt the cool unfamiliar yet somehow familiar calm come over me as he held me. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Jordano pull away from me and lift my chin so that I met his beautiful eyes and said " what is it bella why are you crying" he wipes away a stray falling tear with the lightest touch of his finger to my face. I turned away walking towards the bed and wiping angrly at my tears for betraying me. Jordano could never know how he made me feel. When I turned around he was standing just stairing quitelly I give him a serious look " WHAT!" I yell " you got me here im a vampire now so whats the plan because as soon as we kill them bitches as your queen I order you to kill me and make sure that I can never come back!" Jordano dropped to both knees in a pleading way. " Amore please you do not know what you are asking of me I couldn't possible kill you let alone harm you in anyway. Again a thousand times Im sorry we turned you I thought I had no choice and maybe I was being selfish because I would rather you be mad at me for the next millinum then to never get to see the way your smile lights up your eyes or the crinkle in your forhead when your over thinking something." I couldn't breath wait can I still breath I inhale then exhale and realize yes I can still breath but what Jordano had just said stole all capability to do so from me. I couldn't look at him there broken down on his knees basicly begging me to not kill myself. But im already dead right whats worse then this. I looked down at myself and for the second time realized I was half naked I pulled the satin black sheets off the bed and wrapped them around me like a make shift dress. When I was finished and proud of my draping skills with out any sowing, I looked and Jordano was already on his feet ,standing behind me. " Amore you need to feed , maybe then you will be able to-."I cut him off " be able to what drink Barry's blood and I will no longer have the earge to end my already dead life. Oh and stop calling me Amore I do not love you and I don't want you loving me as far as im concerned you are nothing more then a means to an end in this case." I turned around and saw the light literally leave his golden orbs. I hadn't ment to be mean or had I . I just don't want this life and if I accept Jordano as what might just possibley be my one true love then im accepting that I am a VAMPIRE Queen. I was about to walk away when Jordano grabbed hold of my hand and it was the softest of touches but it held the heaviest of meanings. And as he held my hand he pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear "il mio bella di principessa vi amerò per sempre in questa vita ed il vostro desiderio seguente sarà sempre il mio." I looked up at him it sounded beautiful and the light had come back to his eyes as he looked down at my face. It was like he was trying to commit it to memory. I caught some of what he said but not all so as gentialy as he had said it I said " translation please. And I thought I told you not to call me Amo- I was cut short by the sheer force but pleasant taste of Jordano kissing me I don't think It was planed again on either of our sides but something was drawing me closer to Jordano and Jordano to me. And for the first time while kissing him I fell into it the animalistic charge that was going through me made me want to devour him. I wanted his strong arms around my waist and hands tangled in my hair. I wanted to kiss him till both our lips were purple from bruising all this and more is what I could have if we defeat those bitches but once again that would be me accepting that I am a true vampire. At that thought the room froze again like it did in the forest earlier. This time instead of looking like a greek god sculpture of himself he looked like a crazed locked jaw, but still very cute replica of his greek god stature from earliear. What is this am I really doing this. I mean Jordano im sure cant hear me or even see me his eyes are closed . I wave even push him he moves slightly and im stunned. This has to be me doing this but how and how do I bring myself back from this. I clicked my heels three time and said "theres no place like home no place like home." Opend my eyes and nope everything still frozen so much that there was two misquetos flying mid air. I couldn't hear their buzz but saw them clear as day. I pinched one and it fell into my hand, awesome I have literally stoped time or somehow post poned it . Can every Vampire do this or is it just me. Well only one way to find out. I walked back over to were Jordano was still leaned in kissing me and I gentaly kissed his lips and he he unfroze . " well im glad that worked cuz this fly and his buddie over there are still frozen." Jordano looked around and gasped then said with the silliest of grins "madre santa di tutti i vampire." " again translation and how come I Can unfreeze you cuz im guessing this is what im doing right. How come everything else is still frozen." Jordano paced the room in serious contemplation so I sat on the bed doing the samething. He finally turned and looked at me a hand cuping his jaw. " Bella has this happen before I mean since the change." I wanted to answer him but right as I thought to respond I was out like a light again. I fell back aginst the bed and all I heard was the sound of Jordanos voice yelling for Barry and Sasha before I was comletly out of it again.

Translation- My beautiful Princess I will love you forever your wish is my wish.

I feel nothing I am nothing that's what im telling myself as I dream im walking through a field and everything seems more vibrant and alive then ever before. I stop walking because I hear a sweet meleody and instantly remember it as the Italian Lullaby my father used to sing to me as a girl. I turn around and there he is sitting on a brick wall smiling at me. I run to him and he hugs me the dream is so real I start to cry. I pull away and ask " Papa why did you lie to us?" his smile faulters then comes back and he says " I had to my princess, they would have found you. Your mother understood that me leaving was me going into hiding but when I was caught I thought I might actually die so I wrote her the letter. But my Bella I have thought of you every day since I left , I love you and your brothers so much." I pull farther away from him letting what he says sink in on me that my own mother knew he was alive she watched me cry for months devastated by the lost of my Father hurt by the pang of heart ach. Not wanting to trust another man in my life for fear he would leave and dissapeare like he did. Im crying hard and scream at him " You could have told me , I did not need to believe you were dead for the past ten years. I needed you and you left me." I start to withdraw from him but he yells and the boom of his voice chills and makes my heart stop at the same time I stoped moving and turned as he said " Isabella , You are a Vampire Princess and you will start acting like it. You are no longer a child it is time you realized that I had always told you to stay away from Here and yet you didn't listin and now you want to end your new life I raised you better than that My Bella." A silent tear slipped down my cheek and I said " But what if I really don't want to be a vampire papa." He smiles again and rubs my face softly with the back of his hand like he used to and I smile to as he says " Oh my Bella it was always your destiny to be a vampire you are my daughter the blood of thousands of Nicie runs through your vains you have powers I haven't even seen yet the meare fact that were conversating is a feat ." I shake my head and say " this isn't just a dream." My father shakes his head and says " Before when you couldn't quite desipher what was going on that was the dream I keep breaking in and telling you things but now we are talking as if I am right there with you. I shall remember and so shall you." I want to tell him hes crazy but I know he's right I tell him " I haven't feed yet but I can stop time and that's all I know but what I don't is how to stop Gorgina and how to fight her she wants to kill Leanardo and Roberto I cant let her do that but I cant turn them either." My father looks at me hard and says " Bella it is time to go back you need to wake and feed , When you sleep think of me and I shall be here . it is too soon to meet in public I assume Gorgina doesn't know where I am still which for the time shall have to do but my Princess I need one thing from you." I look at my father and say " Anything for you Papa." He smiles greatful and says " Stop Pushing Jordano away he is there to help you guide you and be all that you need if you let him don't be afraid to love him for he is the love you need together you are stronger apart I fear you will fail us." And before I can even ask what he means I am awakend by the sweet and salty smell of blood as it drips down the back of my throat. Hunger takes the best of me and I am gulping down on Barry's arm holding to it like it were my mothers own boosum. I pull away scared im hurting Barry and look over at him hes laid sideways on the bed looking blissfully satisfied as if I had just made love to him. I wipe the blood off my lip and look to Sasha who has a weird look on her face I wanna say its jelousy but she knows I don't want barry doesn't she. I look over and Jordano up against the wall staring at me. I say " Is Barry going to be alright I didn't mean to drink so much so fast I just." I was going to say thirsty but Jordano said " you don't need to apologise Princess , I would not have aloud you to kill him and to him its as if he's taken five Molly pills he wont be able to think straight till Morning." Jordano walks to barry and puts him over his shoulder. Then says " if you will excuise me Princess, Sasha I will put Barry in his room and then I will go to sleep myself Goodnight Carina's" And with that he walks out the room.

I slink down on the bed still feeling the warmth that Barry's blood has started to cause . My body feels more alive then it ever has everything is more 3d than before. I watched Sasha and she look curiously at me and said " SO your full righ cuz I don't think I want you to do that to me .


End file.
